general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nurses' Ball
The Nurses' Ball is founded in 1994 by Lucy Coe as a fundraiser for HIV and AIDS awareness and research. It is held at the Port Charles Hotel (where the Metro Court Hotel stands today), and attended by most everyone in . The event includes acts by various citizens, including singing, acting and dancing. Lucy emcees the event, often with Katherine Bell, and has become notorious for usually ending up in her underwear somehow during the show. The Nurses' Ball becomes more personal for many in 1996 when local teenager Robin Scorpio is diagnosed with HIV. After eight consecutive Nurses' Ball, the 2001 one is the last one for awhile due to be because of the lack of funding. Original Nurses' Balls |-|1994= Damian Smith suggests the Ball and underwrites it. Lucy Coe co-chairs it with Bobbie Jones It is June 23 and 24, 1994. During the chorus line, a fight between Damian and Tony Jones causes the curtain to be pulled down, revealing Lucy backstage in her underwear. They raise close to $500 thousand for the AIDS Pediatric Unit and AIDS Outreach Programs.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DFxfLeirwHA Acts *Drs. Kevin Collins, Monica Quartermaine and Simone Hardy perform Triplets from Bandwagon *Nurse Bobbie Jones and Damian Smith dance the tango (Tony Jones is supposed to dance with Bobbie, but leaves her standing alone on stage) *Nurses Amy Vining and Audrey Hardy and Dr. Simone Hardy are included in the chorus line that performs One from A Chorus Line *Dr. Steve Hardy performs Casey at the Bat *Felicia Jones and her daughter Maxie Jones dance to April Showers, with Felicia dressed as a clown *Stone Cates and his girlfriend Robin Scorpio act out the death scene from Romeo and Juliet *Mac Scorpio does a standup comedy routine *Brothers A.J. Quartermaine and Jason Quartermaine do a comedy skit |-|1995= The Ball is once again underwritten by Damian Smith. It is co-chaired by Lucy Coe and Katherine Bell. It is aired June 21 and 22, 1995. During the chorus line at the end, Katherine throws Lucy out onto the stage in her underwear. Acts *Eddie Maine and the Idle Rich perform Somewhere Over the Rainbow from The Wizard of Oz *Drs. Tony Jones, Kevin Collins and Alan Quartermaine, with Emily Bowen-Quartermaine perform If I Only Had a Brain from The Wizard of Oz *Dr. Alan Quartermaine performs King of the Forest from The Wizard of Oz *Drs. Tony Jones, Kevin Collins and Alan Quartermaine, with Emily Bowen-Quartermaine perform We're Off To See the Wizard from The Wizard of Oz *Mary Mae Ward and her Pips (Justus Ward, Luke Spencer and Lucky Spencer) perform Midnight Train to Georgia *Luke Spencer and Lucky Spencer do a hip hop dance *Miguel Morez sings The Power to Believe *Dr. Steve Hardy and his grandson Tommy Hardy perform You've Gotta have Heart from Damn Yankees *Lucy Coe and Damian Smith perform Anything You Can Do from Annie Get Your Gun *Lucy Coe strips to Big Spender, auctioning off her clothing for charity *Nurses Bobbie Spencer, Audrey Hardy and Amy Vining, and Dr. Simone Hardy are included in the chorus line that performs One from A Chorus Line |-|1996= The Ball in underwritten by Katherine Bell. Katherine and Lucy Coe were co-chairs again. It is aired June 21, 1996. Sonny and Lily Corinthos donate $30 million dollars to establish the Stone Cates Memorial AIDS Wing. Mac Scorpio presents his niece Robin Scorpio with a quilt made in memory of her boyfriend Stone Cates, who died of AIDS. Robin announces she's HIV positive, breaks down, and Jason Morgan carries her off stage. Katherine rigs it so that Lucy ends up swinging by her ankles, causing her dress to go over her head and revealing her underwear, over the stage at the end of the Ball during the chorus line. Acts *Dr. Alan Quartermaine sings Beautiful Girls *Carly Roberts, Dr. Tony Jones and his son Lucas Jones perform Together from Gypsy *Ned Ashton sings We're Having A Baby *Katherine Bell (lip syncing to Dara Jensen) and Lucy Coe perform Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend from Gentlemen Prefer Blondes *Janis Ian performs When Angels Cry *Carly Roberts, Nurse Audrey Hardy, Dr. Simone Hardy and Keesha Ward are included in the chorus line that performs One from A Chorus Line |-|1997= The Ball is underwritten by Jasper Jacks. It is again co-chaired by Katherine Bell and Lucy Coe. It is aired June 20 and 23, 1997. Katherine rigs Lucy's dress so that it will fall off her when she goes on stage during the chorus line at the end. Acts *Dr. Alan Quartermaine sings It's a Grand Night for Singing and Ten Minutes Ago from Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella *Dr. Tony Jones and Carly Roberts perform There Ain't Nothing Wrong with Me *Nurse Bobbie Cassadine and Luke Spencer perform Last Dance *Edward Quartermaine and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine perform Together at Last from Annie *Dara Jensen and Ned Ashton perform You've got a Friend *Carly Roberts (now Corinthos-Jacks) and Keesha Ward are included in the chorus line that performs One from A Chorus Line |-|1998= The Ball is underwritten by Stefan Cassadine, and Lucy Coe chairs it. It is aired June 19 and 22, 1998. Eve Lambert locks Lucy in the rolling wardrobe closet during the chorus line at the end of the night. Lucy wheels herself out onto stage and bursts through the closet door in her underwear. Acts *Lucky Spencer, Dara Jensen, Elizabeth Webber and Marcus Taggert perform Jailhouse Rock *Dr. Alan Quartermaine, Robin Scorpio and Ned Ashton perform Someone to Watch Over Me *Lucy Coe, Brenda Barrett, Dara Jensen and Dr. Karen Wexler performer Big Spender from Sweet Charity *Drs. Eve Lambert and Julie Devlin perform You've Got a Friend in Me from Toy Story *Ned Ashton and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine perform The Power to Believe *Scott Baldwin, Mac Scorpio, Edward Quartermaine, Serena Baldwin, Dr. Karen Wexler, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, Robin Scorpio and Maxie Jones perform Thank Heaven for Little Girls from Gigi and Girls Just Wanna Have Fun *Drs. Julie Devlin, Eve Lambert and Karen Wexler are included in the chorus line that performs One from A Chorus Line |-|1999= The Ball is underwritten by Amanda Barrington. Lucy Coe and Katherine Bell are again the co-chairs. It is aired on June 18 and 21, 1999. Katherine and Eve Lambert see to it that Lucy is pulled out on stage by the chorus line at the end while she's in her underwear and changing backstage. Acts *Ned Ashton, A.J. Quartermaine, Dr. Alan Quartermaine and Edward Quartermaine sing I Feel Good *Chloe Morgan and Jasper Jacks dance to Cheek to Cheek from Top Hat *Drs. Chris Ramsey, Eve Lambert, Karen Wexler, Joe Scanlon, Ellen Burgess and Matt Harmon perform Doctor, Doctor *Mary Scanlon, Serena Baldwin, Neil Kanelos, Victor Collins perform High Hopes *Lucy Coe and Katherine Bell perform I'm a Woman *Dr. Tony Jones, Mike Corbin, Mac Scorpio, Nurse Bobbie Spencer, Felicia Jones and Drs. Eve Lambert and Chris Ramsey perform Jump, Jive and Wail *Emily Bowen-Quartermaine and Ned Ashton sing Forever Young *There is a chorus line at the end that performs a can-can |-|2000= This Nurses' Ball is underwritten by Stefan Cassadine and chaired by Lucy Coe. It is aired June 20-22, 2000. Nikolas Cassadine gives a speech on Stefan's behalf. Dr. Chris Ramsey donates $250,000 to the General Hospital AIDS Research fund. There is no chorus line, and Lucy does not end up in her underwear. Acts *A music video of Dr. Kevin Collins and Victor Collins singing Chick Magnet is played, with Dr. Eve Lambert and Mary Scanlon *Juan Santiago, Emily Bowen-Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber sing and dance to Footloose from Footloose *Eddie Mane sings Simply Irresistible *Lucy Coe and Drs. Alan Quartermaine and Tony Jones perform to Hey Good Lookin' *Juan Santiago and Emily Bowen-Quartermaine, with help from Robin Scorpio and Lucy Coe, perform Lean On Me. The audience also sings with them. |-|2001= This year the Nurses Ball was funded by Amanda Barrington. Stefan Cassadine announced that the Cassadines would double all contributions made that evening. Lucy Coe announced that the show had to go on despite a Manhattan train colliding with a bus. Also, Helena Cassadine and Stavros were arguing about when to unleash their next act of terrorism. Acts *Edward Quartermaine, Mac Scorpio, Marcus Taggert, Roy DiLucca, and A.J. Quartermaine perform''It's In His Kiss'' *Gabrielle does a striptease to Let Me Entertain You *Alison Barrington, Livvie Locke, and Jamal Woods perform Love Potion No. 9 *Nikolas Cassadine, Gia Campbell, and Lucky Spencer perform Up On the Roof *Felicia Jones and Luke Spencer perform Old Time Rock n' Roll *Dr. Alan Quartermaine sings Not While I'm Around from Sweeney Todd, while at the bedside of his temporarily paralyzed daughter, Emily Nurses' Ball Returns |-|2013= The 2013 Nurses' Ball aired April 5-9, 2013 in honor of the 50th Anniversary of General Hospital. Sabrina Santiago takes the initiative to revive the Nurses' Ball, which has been absent for twelve years. Sabrina is able to get enough support, and the committee consists of Dr. Steve Webber (until he is arrested for murder and extradited to Memphis), Nurse Elizabeth Webber, Dr. Patrick Drake, Dr. Britt Westbourne (albeit stating negatively that there are several obstacles and setting roadblocks) and Sabrina. Nurse Felix DuBois also joins in to help with planning the Ball. After some help from Lucy Coe, Tracy Quartermaine agrees to underwrite the Nurses' Ball. When ELQ faces some financial troubles, however, the Nurses' Ball is sidelined due to Tracy not being able to fund the ball after all. Lucy then presents a check to the committee from an "anonymous donor," and they start planning the acts. Carly Jacks allows the Nurses' Ball to be held at the Metro Court hotel free of charge. On October 1, 2013, Jerry Jacks tells Robin that he had anonymously underwritten the Ball. Numerous popular characters from the past return for the 50th Aniversary, including Dr. Noah Drake, Nurse Bobbie Spencer, Brenda Barett who all return shortly before the Nurses' Ball. Other characters from the past arrive during the weeks leading up to the Ball, but who are not included in the event, are Jasper "Jax" Jacks, Dr. Kevin Collins, Dr. Lisa Obrecht, Nurse Audrey Hardy, Nikolas Cassadine, Scott Baldwin, Laura Spencer, Ethan Lovett and Helena Cassadine. Dr. Alan Quartermaine, Dr. Emily Bowen-Quartermaine and Dr. Rick Webber also appeared as ghosts in the Quartermaine Mansion on April 1st. Lucy calls in to choreograph the opening number, but after a spat over the music, Richard quits and a handy-man named Anton Ivanov played by steps in to choreograph it with music and lyrics from TJ Ashford and Molly Lansing-Davis. Lucy Coe argues and later gets puts into a closet by Richard Simmons. With Lucy's brief absence, Elizabeth Webber, steps in as a backup hostess to introduce the first two acts of April 8th (Duke Lavery's tango and Milo and his men's dance number). Lucy Coe is pushed on stage in her underwear by Richard Simmons. Richard Simmons is later taken out of the ballroom by Milo's men. It has been announced that Lucy Coe had 13 gown changes throughout the event. Acts Shown on April 5, 2013 *Nurses Epiphany Johnson, Elizabeth Webber, Sabrina Santiago, and Felix DuBois are included in the opening number, a performance to a song by Molly Lansing-Davis and T.J. Ashford, using choreography provided by Anton Ivanov *Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout perform She Blinded Me With Science *Sam Morgan and Anton Ivanov dance to Jumptown Saturday Night. (Sam steps in, after Anton's original partner is injured.) *Mac Scorpio uses his ventriloquism act to roast Frisco Jones *Frisco Jones performs All I Need as a serenade to Felicia Jones Shown on April 8, 2013 *Duke Lavery and Anna Devane does a tango dance number. (Lucy Coe was to be Duke's partner, but she has been tied up by an angry Richard Simmons. Elizabeth Webber steps in as temporary mistress of ceremonies.) *Michael Corinthos, Milo Giambetti, Max Giambetti, Damian Spinelli, Anton Ivanov, and Felix DuBois perform a striptease, during which Lucy bursts on stage in her underwear, demanding Richard Simmons be removed. *Rick Springfield performs Jessie's Girl (arranged by Springfield's character Dr. Noah Drake) *Nurse Sabrina Santiago and Emma Scorpio-Drake perform a duet to Call Me Maybe Shown on April 9, 2013 *Olivia Falconeri does a routine as "The Bensonhurst Medium" with Max Giambetti acting as her assistant. *Kate Grahn (real-life daughter of Nancy Lee Grahn who plays Alexis) performs her original song Private School Girls with her band Traction, Molly Lansing-Davis and T.J. Ashford *Nurse Elizabeth Webber and A.J. Quartermaine perform (offscreen) *Nurse Epiphany Johnson, Dr. Monica Quartermaine, and Tracy Quartermaine perform "The Jump" by the Pointer Sisters under the name Epiphany and the Revelations. *Nurse Sabrina Santiago and Dr. Patrick Drake sing "You're Not Alone" to Emma Scorpio-Drake with the audience making a semi-circle at the edge of the stage. Other events/Notes *At the event, Carly Jacks kicks Brenda Barett out of the ballroom due to her starting a food fight. *Sabrina Santiago has a makeover and Patrick Drake asks her out to the Nurses' Ball. Milo Giambetti, who had intended to take Sabrina, is left without a date. *As the response to Frisco Jones' proposal after his serenade, Felicia Jones tells Frisco that Mac Scorpio is her choice. Later, Felicia asks Mac Scorpio to marry her and he accepts. *Rick Springfield returns as Dr. Noah Drake to give advice to his son Patrick Drake and meets Sabrina Santiago. Noah also talks to Bobbie Spencer. *Ellie Trout goes to alert security after Richard Simmons shoves Lucy Coe out on the stage and hears Frisco Jones and Maxie Jones talking about Maxie's baby. 4-8-13 *Patrick Drake gives a tribute to Robin Scorpio-Drake and gives praise to the community and the hospital. However, Dr. Britt Westbourne crashes the tribute with announcement that she has something to share to the audience. Britt claims that she is pregnant with his child. *Luke and Laura Spencer were not involved or present at the Nurses' Ball due to their daughter, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri being kidnapped. Lulu's husband, Dante Falconeri was also absent. Gallery Tracy 2.png|Monica and Tracy Quartermaine Tracy 1.png|Monica and Tracy Quartermaine Sonny Carly.png|Carly Jacks and Sonny Corinthos Sonny.png|Sonny Corinthos Olivia Michael Bobbie.png|Michael Corinthos with Olivia Falconeri and Bobbie Spencer Molly TJ.png|Molly Lansing-Davis and TJ Ashford Molly Alexis Sam TJ Shawn.png|Molly Lansing-Davis, TJ Ashford, Sam Morgan, Alexis Davis, and Shawn Butler Maxie.png|Maxie Jones and Felicia Jones Mac and Felicia.png|Mac Scorpio and Felicia Mac Nurse Ball.png|Mac Scorpio with Mr. Marbles with Frisco and Felicia Jones Jones.png|Maxie, Frisco, and Felicia Jones Emma.png|Emma Scorpio-Drake Ellie.png|Ellie Trout and Damian Spinelli Davis Girls.png|Alexis Davis with two of her daughters Sam Morgan and Molly Lansing-Davis Alexis Shawn.png|Alexis Davis and Shawn Butler Brenda.png|Brenda Barrett AJ Liz.png|AJ Quartermaine and Elizabeth Webber Amy Vining.png|Lucy Coe with a picture of Amy Vining Jessie Brewer.png|Lucy Coe with a picture of Jessie Brewer Ellie blinded by Science.png|Ellie Trout during her performance Spenielli blinded by science.png|Damian Spinelli during his performance Ellie : Damien.png|Ellie Trout and Damian Spinelli Opening Nurses ball 2013.png|The Nurses perform the opening number Nurses 2013.png|The Nurses' Opening Number closeup Lucy 3.png|Lucy Coe Lucy 1.png|Lucy Coe Lucy Coe 2.png|Lucy Coe Mr. Marbles.png|Mac Scorpio with Mr. Marbles Frisco.png|Frisco Jones Sam and Anton.png|Sam Morgan with Anton Ivanov (Maks) Liz announces.png|Elizabeth Webber stepping in as a temporary mc Richard Simmons Nurses ball.png|Richard Simmons arguing with Lucy Coe Tango 1.png|Duke Lavery and Anna Devane Tango 2.png|Duke Lavery and Anna Devane Magic Milo 1.png|Max G., Michael Corinthos, Anton Ivanov, Damian Spinelli, Felix Dubois, and Milo Magic Milo 2.png|Milo with Max and Damian Magic Milo 3.png|Max, Damian Spinelli, Anton Ivanov, Milo, Felix Dubois, and Michael Corinthos Lucy Underwear.png|Lucy Coe and Richard Simmons Richard .png|Richard Simmons "trying to harm" Lucy Coe Richard Leaves.png|Milo and his "Crew" escorting Richard Simmons out of the ballroom Jessie's Girl.png|Rick Springfield Rick Springfeild.png|Rick Springfield Jessie's Girl 2.png|Rick Springfield Emmasabrina.png|Emma Scorpio-Drake and Sabrina Santiago Embrina.png|Emma Scorpio-Drake and Sabrina Santiago Escallmemaybe.png|Sabrina Santiago and Emma Scorpio-Drake Brinaem1.png|Emma Scorpio-Drake and Sabrina Santiago Patrick talks HIV.png|Patrick Drake during his tribute Patrick and Emma NB2013.png|Patrick Drake and Emma Scorpio-Drake Britt Pregnant.png|Britt makes an announcement Olivia tells the future.png|Olivia the fortune teller Molly.png|Molly Lansing-Davis sings with the help of real-life band Traction Molly TJ rock.png|Molly Lansing-Davis and TJ Ashford performing Molly and Kate Grahn.png|Molly Lansing-Davis and Kate Grahn performing Sabrina sing.png|Sabrina sings to Emma sabrina and patrick NB2013.png|Patrick Drake and Sabrina Santiago drakes and sabrina.png|Emma Scorpio-Drake, Patrick Drake, and Sabrina Santiago NB2013 Close.png emma patrick sabrina.png|Patrick Drake, Emma Scorpio-Drake, Sabrina Santiago Epiphany NB2013.png|Epiphany Johnson Jump 2.png|Tracy Quartermaine, Epiphany Johnson, and Monica Quartermaine Jump.png|Tracy Quartermaine, Epiphany Johnson, and Monica Quartermaine Qs and E.J..png|Tracy, Monica, and Epiphany again Maxie and Liz.png|Maxie Jones and Elizabeth Webber walks in with AJ Quartermaine in the background friscomaxieellie.jpg|Ellie overhears Maxie and Frisco talking 2014 The 2014 Nurses' Ball aired May 8-13, 2014. Yoplait Greek Yogurt had decided to sponsor the Nurses' Ball. Acts Shown on May 8, 2014 *Port Charles makes red carpet appearances *Nurses Epiphany Johnson, Elizabeth Webber, and Felix DuBois are included in the opening number, a performance to a song by Molly Lansing-Davis and T.J. Ashford but it was interrupted by a performance by Dr. Liesl Obrecht and a few other nurses. It was so appalling and such a surprise that when it was over no one applauded. Shown on May 9, 2014 *Kiki Jerome & Friends (Elizabeth Webber, Lucas Jones, Felix DuBois and T.J. Ashford) perform Raise Your Glass by Pink *Eddie Maine performs You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth *Luke Spencer sings I Am What I Am, before proposing that he and Tracy Quartermaine get married at the Nurse's Ball. They are married by Lucy, with Lulu and Ned as witnesses. *Magic Milo and the Magic Wands (Nathan West, Lucas Jones, Felix DuBois, Michael Corinthos and T.J. Ashford) perform a strip tease to All Night Long by AC/DC. Shown on May 12, 2014 Shown on May 13, 2014 Other events/Notes *Carly Jacks and Robert Frank were not present at the Nurses' Ball due to them going on the run to avoid having to give A.J.'s phone to Anna. *Dr. Patrick Drake and Nurse Sabrina Santiago were not present at the Nurses' Ball due to their premature son being in the NICU. *Brad Cooper, Dr. Britt Westbourne, Maxie Jones, Levi Dunkleman, Nikolas Cassadine and Spencer Cassadine were all late arrivals to the ball after watching it on television before deciding to attend. *Felix DuBois and Lucas Jones arrive at the Nurses' Ball without dates so they decide to walk the red carpet together. *Sonny Corinthos and Olivia Falconeri were suppose to go together but didn't because they're fighting. Gallery Livbefore.png|Olivia before the red carpet Samsilas.png Samfalls.png|Sam falls on the red carpet Samsilas1.png Silassam.png Ss1.png Julexis.png|Alexis and Julian on the red carpet Tjmoll.png|TJ and Molly on the red carpet Molltjjulexis.png Tjmolljs.png Seanj.png Fluketracy.png Fluketracy1.png Fluketracy2.png Mikined.png Miki.png Livned.png Livnedsonny.png Lanteball.png Livsonlante.png Lucasfi.png Filucas.png Ricliz.png Lizric.png Camem1.png Emcam1.png Annaduke.png Dukeanna.png Enatthan.png Natee.png Fmac.png Luckevbobbies.png Lucykev.png Luckev.png Bobbiescott.png Lucyoutfit1.png 2014nursesballopeningact.png Liesl.png Lieslsings.png Liesl1.png Lucy2ndoutfit.png Kikiraiseyouglass.png Lizfilucaskikitj.png Kikiliztjfilucas.png Lucy3rdoutfit.png Eddiemaine.png Nededdie.png Flukeperforms.png Flukeperforms1.png Flukeperforms2.png Bradbritt.png Maxiearrives.png Maxielevi.png Fluketracy12.png Fluketracemarry.png Lucy4thoutfit.png Magicmiloandboys.png Magicmilostrip.png Shirtsoff.png Pantsoff.png Magicmilo.png Magicmilonursesball.png References Category:Events Category:Featured